The greatest team
by Bubble82
Summary: mois après la mort de Danny, Fran et Syd découvrent leur nouveau voisin qui rendra Syd énervée lorsqu'elle apprendra la vérité dois je préciser que c'est une svs ? lol


The greatest team

** b Ch 1 /b **

8 mois que Danny était mort et Sydney avait reprit son travail à la banque malgré les contestations de Fran. Celle ci venait de sortir ramasser le journal quand un homme grand la trentaine l'accosta.

: Excusez moi de vous déranger. Est ce que vous auriez vu un labrador passer, il y a quelques minutes ?

F : Non... je ne vous avais jamais vu. Vous êtes nouveau dans le quartier ?

: J'ai emménagé le week-end dernier... Michael Vaughn.

F : Francie Calfo. (ils se serrèrent la main en se souriant) J'habite avec ma meilleure amie, vous voulez venir boire un café ?

V : Je suis désolé mais je dois retrouver mon chien avant de partir travailler.

F : Alors un dîner à la maison peut être ?

V : Volontiers.

F : Ce soir ?

V : Pourquoi pas. A quelle heure ?

F : 20 heures, ça vous va ?

V : Parfait.

Ils se séparèrent, Vaughn continua à chercher son chien Donovan tandis que Fran rentrait à l'intérieur avec le journal. Sydney déjeunait au comptoir de la cuisine quand Fran rentra toute excitée.

S : Qu'est ce qu'i' t'arrive ? t'es bien joyeuse tout d'un coup.

F : (souriant) On a un nouveau voisin... et j'avoue qu'il est terriblement sexy ! je l'ai invité à dîner ce soir. Tu seras là ?

S : Oui. Mais là, je dois aller en cours-

F : Ok. Mais soit là, ce soir à 20 heures-

S : Ok. Et Charly ?

F : Faut que je l'appelle et Will aussi-

S : Pourquoi tu as invité ce type si-

F : Pour toi. Tu as besoin d'un homme dans ta vie et je suis sûre que tu pourras pas renier qu'il est-

S : On en a déjà parlé. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un-

F : J'espère pas que tu as l'intention de finir vieille fille !

S : Je ne dis pas ça... mais c'est encore trop tôt par rapport à Danny.

F : Il pourra être ton ami.

S : Fran!

Durant sa journée, Sydney rencontra Vaughn dans le van du don du sang situé sur le campus. Depuis ce soir là, où elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ; ils avaient réussi à nouer une relation de confiance et de confidence. Fran et Will ne se doutaient toujours de rien sur son travail mais plus le temps passait, plus elle éprouvait des difficultés à leur mentir et à jouer ce double jeu.

S : Je pars demain pour Sofia-

V : Oui. Ton père nous l'a dit. On fera l'échange et la copie des données sur place-

S : Tu seras là bas ?

V : Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

S : Comme ça...

Sydney l'avait trouvé impassible, presque froid. Il n'avait jamais eu cette attitude envers elle et il maudissait Jack, Davenport et Devlin à l'avoir obligé à mentir à Sydney. Elle avait bien vu dans son regard que quelque chose clochait mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle vers 19 heures, elle vit que Will, Charly et Fran étaient déjà là. Elle les enlaça puis partit rapidement se changer avant que l'invité de Fran ne débarque.

En revenant, elle vit qu'il était déjà là. Elle resta surprise sur le coup mais se reprit rapidement en espérant qu'aucun de ses amis et surtout Will n'ait pas remarqué son attitude. Fran lui présenta et ils dînèrent tranquillement entre les confidences que faisait Vaughn en leur expliquant qu'il travaillait pour le gouvernement ce qui attisa l'agacement de Sydney et Will racontant ses déboires de reporter entre une femme qui mange des journaux et une autre des pierres.

Will s'était éclipsé suite à un appel sur son portable alors que Fran et Charly s'étaient mit un peu à l'écart, laissant ainsi Syd et Vaughn en tête-à-tête. Elle commença à débarrasser la table et il fit de même en la suivant dans la cuisine ; alors qu'il allait repartir, elle le stoppa.

S : Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues !

** b Ch 2 /b **

V: De quoi tu parles ?

S: Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ce matin ! et ce déménagement, tu vas pas me dire que c'est eux qui te l'ont demandé !

V: Syd-

Fran entra subitement, coupant ainsi la phrase de Vaughn alors que Syd se retournait vers l'évier pour que Fran ne voit pas son visage et son énervement.

F: Syd, tu vas bien ?

Elle se retourna lentement, évitant le regard pesant de Vaughn sur elle. Ils retournèrent au salon et quelques minutes plus tard, Vaughn partit. Quand Charly et Will furent partit, Fran se tourna vers Syd.

F: Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé avec Michael ?

S: Rien... pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

F: Tu avais l'air énervé-

S: Non... (silence) c'est juste que... il m'a demandé pour sortir avec moi et il a pas apprécié que je refuse-

F: Tu dois être folle! Comment tu peux refuser de sortir avec un canon comme lui!

S: Je ne peux pas, c'est tout.

F: Un jour tu devras m'expliquer le pourquoi, parce que je comprends vraiment pas.

Elles partirent ce coucher sur cette discussion.

Le lendemain, Sydney était au SD-6 en salle de briefing avec Dixon et Sloane quand Jack entra suivit d'un agent.

Sl: Sydney, vous allez partir avec notre nouvel agent. Il a été recruté par votre père voilà des années et maintenant il nous rejoint. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

L'agent n'était pas encore dans la salle mais lorsqu'il entra, il croisa le regard de Sydney. Elle resta interdite plusieurs secondes avant de baisser la tête et de se reprendre.

Sl: Je vous présente l'agent Michael Vaughn. Dorénavant il fera équipe avec vous Sydney-

S: Pourquoi je ne partirais pas avec Dixon ?

Sl: ça n'est pas sujet à discussion. Vous partirez avec l'agent Vaughn dorénavant.

Elle hocha la tête et Sloane signala la fin du briefing. Sloane lui demanda de briefer Vaughn durant le vol jusqu'à Sofia. Elle acquiesça puis ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Marshall pour les détails techniques avant de prendre leur avion. Avant de prendre celui ci, ils devaient passer à l'entrepôt. La tension entre eux était au comble, Sydney n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis la sortie du SD-6 et Vaughn savait que surtout qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il en rajoute. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent que personne n'était là. Elle s'appuya contre une caisse et le fixa pour la première fois dans les yeux.

S: Tu aurais du me le dire !

V: Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre!

S: Et pourquoi intégré un troisième agent !

V: Ton père et Devlin pensent qu'avec un troisième agent que ton père soumettrait à Sloane, ça accélérerait la destruction du SD-6 et de l'Alliance.

S: (soupirant) Tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler!

V: Quand ! hier soir quand tu me reprochais d'être là! En plus j'avais ordre de ne rien te dire.

S: Et qui fera la liaison avec la CIA?

V: Weiss.

S: Ils auraient pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que toi-

V: J'étais volontaire-

S: Je suis désolé de te le rappeler mais... Vaughn, tu n'es pas un agent de terrain.

V: Tu aurais préféré que ça soit un agent que tu ne connaisses pas !

S: Je ne sais pas mais... j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles.

La tension ne redescendait pas. Sydney était toujours agacé qu'ils aient fait ça dans son dos tandis que Vaughn ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Weiss arriva puis leur donna les instructions pour la mission et ils partirent prendre leur avion. Durant le vol, Vaughn essaya en vain de parler avec Sydney mais ce fut comme s'il rentrait dans un mur.

Ils atterrirent et firent leur mission puis allèrent à la safehouse où des agents de la CIA firent la copie des données. Il était dans la cuisine et aucun d'eux ne parvenait à engager la conversation.

S: Je suis désolée. J'aurais pas dû agir aussi impulsivement...

V: Tu n'avais pas complètement tort. J'aurais dû t'en parler hier matin... (sourire) A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu accepterais de boire un verre avec moi ?

S: Je ne peux pas-

V: (murmurant) Danny...

S: Oui. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'être là pour moi mais... voir quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment, c'est trop tôt.

V: (souriant) Je comprends.

Il s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça en lui murmurant des excuses à l'oreille. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Syd lui sourit.

S: En tout cas, t'as fait forte impression à Fran. Elle va tout faire pour que tu reviennes à la maison-

V: ça te dérange ?

S: Non enfin... j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par tout découvrir.

V: ça ira, tu verras-

L'agent les avertit que la copie était effectuée et ils rentrèrent à Los Angeles plus détendus.

Elle avait à peine passé la porte qu'elle entendait déjà des voix venir du salon.

F: Syd, c'est toi ?

S: Qui veux tu que ce soit! Notre 3ème colocataire est déjà là!

W: (souriant) Merci Syd. Bonjour à toi aussi.

Elle enlaça Fran et Will puis elle croisa le regard vert de son ex contact.

S: Salut...

Il lui sourit pour la saluer puis elle partie dans la cuisine suivit de Fran.

F: Tu fais une drôle de tête-

S: Quelle tête ?

F: Comme si tu étais agacé de le voir-

S: Mais non... je reviens je vais me changer.

Elle partit rapidement et fut heureuse que Fran ne l'ait pas suivit jusque dans la chambre. Elle se changea puis revint au salon. Elle resta un instant en retrait et les écouta parler.

F: T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

W: Fran, lâches le!

V: (souriant) Non...

F: (souriant) ça m'étonne qu'un homme comme toi, ne sois pas encore marié et avec des enfants.

Sydney s'avança jusqu'au salon et lorsqu'il la vit un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle s'installa à coté de Fran pendant que Vaughn murmurait tout bas.

V: Enfin... peut être plus pour longtemps...

S: Quoi ? qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

** b Ch 3 /b **

Il lui fit un timide sourire en la regardant dans les yeux alors que Fran partait ouvrir la porte quand la sonnerie retentit et que Will était partit à la cuisine.

V: (souriant) T'es magnifique...

S: (murmurant) Je croyais que tu comprenais ma décision ?

V: C'est le cas...

Fran revint avec Charly et Jenny qui était arrivé en même tant que Charly. Jenny fit la connaissance de Vaughn et ils passèrent tout le reste de la soirée ensemble.

Il était tard quand tous rentrèrent chez eux. Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Fran interrogea longuement Syd sur Vaughn mais celle ci éludait ses questions. Ils avaient tous passés une bonne soirée ensemble mais Sydney ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser que désormais Vaughn était son voisin et qu'ils étaient autorisés à se voir.

Elles partirent se coucher mais 3 heures plus tard Syd se releva. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle s'habilla et sortit marcher pour prendre l'air. Elle marchait dans le parc quand elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle. Instinctivement, ses réflexes d'agent reprirent le dessus et elle se retourna vivement, surprenant la présence dans son dos et l'attaquant par surprise. Elle s'arrêta au dernier moment en reconnaissant l'individu.

S: C'est toi!

Sydney lâcha la gorge de Vaughn tandis que celui se massait le cou en toussant.

V: (rigolant) J'avais pas l'intention de t'agresser... en tout cas, l'agent Bristow est toujours prête!

S: (rigolant) C'est pas toi, le boyscout!

Ils marchèrent encore un peu puis s'arrêtèrent pour s'asseoir sur un banc.

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ?

V: Je te retourne la question.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis scruta le ciel.

S: J'avais besoin de prendre l'air... et de réfléchir... et toi ?

V: (la regardant) Je pensais à quelqu'un...

S: Comment va Alice ?

V: J'en sais rien... on a rompu, il y a deux semaines.

S: Désolée-

V: T'as pas à t'excuser. Elle ne comprenait pas...

S: Quoi ?

V: Que je m'attache autant à mon travail et que je disparaisse souvent au milieu de la nuit-

S: C'est de ma faute...

V: Ne dis pas ça. Je n'étais pas véritablement heureux-

S: Parce que tu es mieux en célibataire ?

V: C'est pas ce que j'ai dit... célibataire, je ne l'espère pas pour longtemps.

Elle comprit parfaitement l'allusion mais ne répliqua. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

V: Tout dépendra de toi...

Sydney baissa la tête tandis qu'il caressait doucement sa main de son pouce.

S: Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre nous et qu'on était d'accord-

V: Tu étais d'accord avec toi même... moi, je ne veux pas d'une amitié alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est plus que ça... en plus maintenant on a le droit de se voir-

S: Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive-

V: Il ne m'arrivera rien... ça fait des mois qu'on tourne autour du pot. Je pensais qu'on pourrait avancer maintenant qu'on a le droit de se voir-

Elle ne répondit pas mais ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de Vaughn.

V: Je sais que ça te fait peur et que ça t'inquiètes... mais moi ce qu'i' m'inquiètes c'est que personne n'est là pour veiller sur toi et que je ne supporte plus quand tu pars en mission sans moi.

S: Je sais me défendre Vaughn. Je ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés-

V: Laisses moi veiller sur toi... (silence) je te promets de ne pas t'étouffer...

Elle sourit et tourna la tête vers lui.

V: Laisses moi essayer de te rendre heureuse...

S: T'as pas peur de te brûler les ailes ?

V: (souriant) Tu me guériras dans ce cas.

Sydney lui sourit puis il le pencha lentement vers elle et déposa juste ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et Vaughn s'écarta mal à l'aise puis elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi de plus en plus passionnément mais Syd finit par y mettre un terme.

S: Je dois rentrer-

V: (souriant) je te ramène...

Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille puis il la ramena. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le pas de sa porte, Vaughn se refusa de la laisser. Ils s'embrassaient sur le pas de la porte et elle sentait bien qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

S: Vaughn...

V: (souriant) Et si tu venais chez moi ?

S: (surprise) Pas ce soir... par contre on peut se retrouver dans quelques heures pour un footing-

V: Un footing ?

S: (souriant) Qui as dit qu'on allait courir ?

V: (souriant) Je te reconnais bien là!

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Sydney rentra à pas de loup jusque dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta directement sur son lit où elle s'endormit directement.

L'odeur du café la réveilla lentement puis elle se leva au radar et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine où Fran préparait le petit déjeuner.

F: Salut.

S: (ensommeillée) Salut...

F: Qu'est ce que t'as fait cette nuit ?

S: Rien... pourquoi ?

F: Je t'ai entendu rentrer à 4h et... et qu'est ce que tu fais habillé en jean à 7h-

S: Je suis sortit marcher et en rentrant je me suis affalé sur mon lit.

F: (malicieusement) T'es sortit avec Michael-

S: Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

F: Parce que t'as la cote avec lui-

S: (levant les yeux au ciel) Il vient juste de rompre avec sa copine-

F: Comment tu sais ça !

S: (souriant) C'est un interrogatoire ?

Syd partit en rigolant alors que Fran la poursuivait avec ses questions. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et prétexta d'aller courir. Elle le retrouva au bout de la rue avant de partir en petites foulées jusqu'au parc.

Ils marchaient enlacés tout en discutant. Tous les bancs étant occupés, ils s'installèrent sur une balançoire, Syd sur les genoux de Vaughn, celui ci encerclant la taille de la jeune femme.

V: Tu vas leur dire ?

S: Tu veux qu'on leur dise quoi ? je sors avec mon ex contact de la CIA qui dorénavant n'est autre que mon coéquipier au sein d'une organisation terroriste!

V: Tu es trop cynique.

S: Tu n'auras qu'à remercier notre cher patron pour m'avoir fait devenir comme ça!

Vaughn resserra un plus son étreinte et l'embrassa dans le cou.

V: ça ne durera pas indéfiniment.

S: Je l'espère...

Ils rentrèrent en courant et s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement de Vaughn en s'embrassant avidement. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la chambre et à succomber à leurs désirs respectifs qui se faisaient de plus en plus oppressant.

Ils se reposaient enlacés, la tête de Syd sur le torse de Vaughn. Elle frôlait légèrement son torse de sa main tandis qu'il lui caressait le bas du dos.

S: Je vais devoir y aller-

V: (doucement) Reste encore un peu-

S: Fran va s'inquiéter si elle me voit pas revenir. Et je dois me préparer.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa avant de commencer à sortir du lit mais il la tira vers lui et roula sur elle, se retrouvant à califourchon sur ses hanches avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

V: Je pourrais t'emmener-

S: Non. Je ne veux pas que Sloane se doute de quelque chose pour l'instant.

V: (s'écartant d'elle) On se retrouve là bas-

S: (réalisant et se tournant vers lui) Le prend pas mal... je suis bien avec toi. Je me sens protégée et rassuré mais je ne veux pas qu'on t'enlève à moi... c'est uniquement pour ça que je ne veux qu'on arrive ensemble...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et caressa son visage avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Vaughn était prêt à repartir pour le second round mais Syd le stoppa en souriant.

S: (rigolant) Oui, t'es bien un boyscout!

Il rigola et l'embrassa avant de s'écarter pour la laisser partir.

Ils avaient continué leur comédie aux yeux de tous pendant presque 6 mois. Fran avait fini par s'apercevoir que Syd lui cachait sa relation avec Vaughn quand elle les surprit dans la salle de bain à s'embrasser pendant l'anniversaire de celle ci. Après cette soirée, ils l'annoncèrent au reste de la bande tandis que Fran essuyait difficilement sa rupture d'avec Charly. Cependant Sydney ne leur parla pas de son travail. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi et s'était décider à l'annoncer à Fran seulement lorsque le SD-6 serait détruit. Toutefois, elle fut obliger d'en parler à Will lorsque celui ci la suivit jusqu'à l'entrepôt où elle était avec Vaughn, Weiss et son père.

Will étant maintenant dans le confidence, il avait tendance à s'angoisser plus pour Sydney. Cette confidence avait eu pour avantage de les lier encore plus qu'ils l'étaient déjà.

Syd et Vaughn était à Sydney. Ils avaient effectué une mission ensemble comme depuis plus de 8 mois et celle ci fut couronnée de succès pour la CIA. N'ayant plus qu'un place sur le vol Sydney-LA ; Syd prit le premier vol tandis que Vaughn prendrait le second. Elle rentra chez elle directement puis elle attendit l'appel de Vaughn qui ne vint pas. Elle venait juste de s'installer qu'on sonna à la porte, elle ouvrit rapidement pour trouver son père face à elle ; c'est à cet instant qu'elle apprit la nouvelle catastrophique.

J: Pendant ton retour, Devlin a fait attaquer le SD-6 et l'Alliance-

S: (soupirant) Enfin...

J: Par contre, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle-

S: Quoi ?

J: C'est Vaughn-

S: (troublée) Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

J: Vraisemblablement son avion s'est écrasé. L'avion a disparu des radars après une explosion-

S: NON! NON! NON ! PAS LUI!

J: Sydney, il est-

S: Non je refuse de l'entendre! Je sais qu'il est vivant! Il ne peut pas m'abandonner! Il ne peut pas!

Elle éclata en sanglot seule au milieu du salon après avoir le départ de son père.

**g b Ch 4 /b /g**

Après quelques jours, Sydney avait révélé la vérité à Fran qui mit du temps avant de lui pardonner et d'accepter qu'elle lui ait menti sur une partie de sa vie. Cependant quand elle leur annonça la disparition de Vaughn, ses deux amis restèrent à ses cotés pour l'aider à supporter ce drame.

Les experts n'avaient pas retrouver l'épave cependant un enquête fut menée pour retrouver les survivants s'il y en avait ainsi que la boite noire qui pourrait révéler, s'il s'agissait d'un accident ou d'un acte délibéré.

De nouveaux agents furent dépêchés à la Rotonde et Syd eut un nouvel équipier, Luke Scoffield. Au bout de 8 mois, Devlin fit classé le dossier et déclara l'agent Vaughn mort en mission. Il fut enterré –si on peut dire ça – à coté de la sépulture de son père et son nom vint automatiquement s'inscrire au mur de marbre de l'agence et une nouvelle étoile s'y ajouta. Sydney ne pouvait passer devant ce mur sans qu'une rage au fond d'elle la transperce. Son intime conviction lui disait que la disparition de Vaughn n'était pas un accident mais elle n'avait aucune preuve. Dans un premier temps, Weiss l'avait aidé dans ses recherches mais devant la soif de vengeance de Syd, il décida qu'il devait l'écarter de cette enquête mais rien n'y faisait.

Il lui conseilla d'avancer, dans cette remarque il lui suggérait de laisser une chance à sa relation avec Luke qui était un homme gentil et sur qui elle pouvait compter. Cependant elle était hantée toutes les nuits par le souvenir de Vaughn. Elle en avait parlé avec Fran mais au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne trouverait le repos que lorsqu'elle aurait le fin mot de cette histoire. Elle entreprit donc cette histoire avec Luke tout en continuant ses recherches. Luke avait tout tenté pour lui faire sortir Vaughn de la tête mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il était impuissant face à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Toutefois, ils continuaient de se fréquenter et Syd remarqua qu'elle le blessait et instinctivement, elle lui cacha toutes les découvertes qu'elle fit sur l'enquête. Elle rentrait chez elle quand elle trouva Fran et Will enlacés qui discutaient. Elle entra et les enlaça avant de se poser sur le canapé.

F: Comment va ?

S: (murmurant) Bien...

F: (souriant) Comment va ton Luke ?

Sydney les regarda avant de leurs sourire timidement.

S: Je sais pas. Il est partit en mission hier.

W: C'est fou ce que tu t'inquiètes de pas avoir de nouvelles !

S: Il rentre demain je crois-

Will l'observa puis décida de les laisser entre filles et parti au journal. Lorsqu'il fut sortit Fran se rapprocha de Syd.

F: Tu veux en parler ?

S: ça changera rien. Il me manquera toujours et il sera toujours disparu quelque part entre Sydney et Los Angeles-

F: Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu acceptes-

S: (tristement) C'est impossible... dès que je ferme les yeux, je le vois. Même avec Danny, ça avait pas été si pénible.

F: Tu dois avancer. Il ne voudrait pas que tu vives dans son souvenir-

S: (s'énervant) Je ne peux pas Fran! Tout me ramène à lui et tout me confirme qu'il est quelque part!

F: Calme toi... et Luke ?

S: (se calmant) Il est gentil... mais il n'est pas Vaughn-

F: (réfléchissant) Michael, il a pas un frère jumeau ?

S: (souriant) Non... il est fils unique-

F: Laisse une chance à Luke-

S: C'est ce que tout le monde me dit... mais je n'ai pas de sentiments autre qu'une amitié pour lui...

F: (sérieusement) Alors il va falloir penser à une reconversion-

S: (intriguée) Reconversion ?

F: Parfaitement. Avec Will, on va te faire none-

Sydney rigola pour la première fois de la journée ce qui la détendit quelque peu avant de balança un coussin sur Fran.

Il s'était passé plus de 2 ans depuis l'accident quand elle refit pour la énième fois l'itinéraire de l'avion mais cette fois ci elle fut choqué en se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient trompé depuis le début et à ce même instant Weiss entra dans son bureau.

E: T'es sur quoi ?

S: Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

Il se pencha légèrement pour voir le dossier puis se redressa avant d'aller à l'autre bout du bureau.

E: Sydney, ça sert à rien-

S: Je sais qu'il est vivant! Tu comprends pas que ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir! J'en dors plus... (doucement) au fond de moi, je sais qu'il est vivant.

E: ça fait plus de 2 ans. On l'aurait retrouvé depuis le temps-

S: Sauf si on cherchait au mauvais endroit.

E: (fronçant les sourcils) Comment ça ?

S: Si on prend en compte les vents de cette journée et la trajectoire, on aurait du les retrouver dans le l'océan indien. Cependant, pendant cette journée il y a eu une tornade et les vents ont changés donc au lieu de chercher dans l'océan indien, on aurait du-

E: (réalisant et murmurant) fouiller le pacifique...

S: Exact-

E: (réalisant) Lindsey va encore te tomber dessus... mais on peut essayer de convaincre Devlin.

Sydney montra son plan à Devlin qui accorda une mission. Elle partirait en hélicoptère où elle ferait le tour des îlots afin de vérifier sa théorie.

En 2 ans beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés. Lorsqu'ils s'échouèrent sur cette île, il prit les choses en main. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine de survivants et ils durent s'entraider pour se construire un abri et se trouver à manger. A force de temps, tous sympathisèrent et des relations intimes se créèrent.

Sydney faisait le tour des îlots avec le pilote. Ils tournaient depuis presqu'une heure sans rien avoir trouvé quand Syd remarqua quelques îles non loin d'eux mais qui était un peu l'écart. Ils en firent le tour et Syd ne remarqua rien d'étranges mais lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent ils furent ébloui par le reflet du soleil sur du métal ; à cet instant Sydney distingua quelques chose bouger sur le sable. Elle ordonna au pilote de se poser puis elle descendit de l'hélico, partant à l'aventure seule sur cette île.

Elle avançait avec son sac à dos, remplit de provision afin de survivre pour plusieurs jours au cas où, le pilote étant repartit faire le plein de l'appareil. Elle marchait dans la jungle quand elle distingua deux voix.

: Retournes sur la plage, j'ai entendu un moteur d'hélico-

: Chéri, personne ne viendra. Ça fait 2 ans. S'ils avaient du nous trouver-

S: C'est parce qu'on cherchait au mauvais endroit...

Il se figea en reconnaissant cette voix. Il jeta un furtif regard à la femme avant de se tourner vers Syd, le visage décomposé. Ils se fixaient du regard longuement avant de finir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Syd ne voulait pas rompre cette étreinte qu'elle attendait depuis 2 longues années. Sentant les mains de Vaughn dans son dos, elle se laissa fondre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que ça chemise s'humidifiait. Elle s'écarta très lentement passant ses mains dans les cheveux et sur le visage de Vaughn.

S: Shtt... je suis là, on va rentrer à la maison...

V: Syd... ma puce... comment-

S: Plus tard... (plongeant son regard dans celui de Vaughn) C'était une horreur ces 2 ans sans toi-

: (à Syd) Excusez moi... mais vous êtes ?

Syd se tourna alors vers cette jeune blonde où un sentiment de jalousie se répandit dans tout son être.

S: Sydney. Je suis Sydney Bristow-

: Vous allez enfin nous sortir de cette île maudite!

V: Lauren-

S: (à Vaughn) Vous êtes nombreux ?

V: Une dizaine... Lauren travaille au NSC-

S: A Washington ? Avec Lindsey ?

L: Oui. Vous le connaissez ?

S: (évitant leurs regards) Oui... (murmurant) longue histoire... vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

V: Pendant le vol, les instruments de bords ont lâchés. Les pilotes ont essayé de rétablir la situation et moi, j'ai aperçu Sark dans l'avion avant qu'il saute en parachute-

S: C'est lui qui avait placé la bombe.

V: Comment tu nous as retrouvé ?

S: J'étais persuadé que tu étais vivant... et j'ai comprit en vérifiant encore une fois l'itinéraire. Au même moment, il y a eu une tornade non loin d'ici, ce qui a changé la direction des vents...

Vaughn lui sourit avant de la reprendre dans ses bras puis ils partirent pour le camp. Au fil des heures, elle apprit que Vaughn vivait une histoire avec Lauren ce qui l'agaça très rapidement. Elle avait contacté le pilote de l'hélicoptère et un avion cargo devait arriver le lendemain dans la journée.

Elle marchait silencieusement sur la plage, perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sentit un regard posé sur elle alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à chasser ses larmes qui étaient apparues dès qu'elle fut seule.

S: (pleurant) Tu aurais du me le dire!

V: Je désespérais que quelqu'un finisse par nous retrouver-

S: (pleurant) Tu aurais dû savoir que jamais je n'aurais pu t'abandonner! Ça fait deux ans que je vis un cauchemar! Ça me rend dingue!

V: (gêné) Je suis désolé... et toi ? pendant ses 2 ans-

S: (évitant son regard) C'est un agent-

V: Je pensais pas que tu recommencerais une liaison avec un agent.

S: C'est une relation à sens unique... Eric, Fran et Will pensent que je devais tourner la page sur nous... mais je n'étais pas prête et je ne le suis toujours pas...

Vaughn s'approcha la prenant dans ses bras. Elle résista au début puis éclata en sanglot dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne s'assoient enlacés sur le sable.

S: (murmurant) Je meurs une seconde fois-

V: Non. Syd-

S: Tu oublies Lauren-

V: Lauren n'est pas toi...

S: J'ai mal... même pour Danny, ça n'a pas fait aussi mal.

V: Je lui parlerais-

S: Et si c'était notre destinée-

V: Non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

S: Regardes les choses en face! Tout nous sépare... ma mère qui a tué ton père, le SD-6, le protocole de la CIA et maintenant Lauren.

Vaughn se leva rapidement et commença à marcher avec énervement tandis que Syd restait immobile, assise dans le sable à scruter le coucher du soleil.

V: (énervé) Comment tu peux nous abandonner !

S: (se relevant pour le regarder) Je n'abandonne pas. Je suis réaliste-

Vaughn était de plus en plus énervé, il passa un main sur son visage puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

V: (énervé) Mais enfin! Je comprends pas... on était heureux ensemble, pourquoi-

S: (énervé) Je ne te partagerais pas! Je préfère souffrir et vivre loin de toi-

V: (énervé) NON NON NON! Ça ne marchera pas! Tu ne me quitteras pas-

S: (énervé) Tu l'as fait en te donnant à elle!

V: (énervé) NE METS PAS TOUT SUR MON DOS! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TOI AUSSI, TU AS QUELQU'UN QUI T'ATTENDS A LOS ANGELES!

Elle lui lança un regard furibond et partit en courant vers la forêt tandis qu'il balançait un coup de pied dans le sable pour libérer son agacement et sa rage.

**g b Ch 5 /b /g**

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis leur dispute. Vaughn avait tenté de l'aborder à plusieurs reprises mais Sydney l'évitait. Elle fit embarqué tout le monde dans l'avion qui avait été dépêché pour les ramener à Los Angeles. Durant le temps du vol, Vaughn ne parvenait pas à cesser de fixer Syd mais quand celle ci ne le supporta plus, elle se rendit à l'avant de l'appareil jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

L: Tu m'as fait une promesse Michael-

V: Oui, je sais... mais je ne t'ai jamais juré un amour éternel non plus!

L: C'est elle, hein !

V: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

L: Evidemment... (silence) tu vas me quitter pour elle !

V: Je n'ai rien dit de tel-

L: Ne me mens pas! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu passais ton temps à la regarder!

V: Tu ne peux pas comprendre-

L: Et moi qui croyais que tu étais différents!

V: Lauren-

Elle se leva subitement pour aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Vaughn tandis que Sydney revenait, l'atterrissage étant entamé. Celui ci effectué, Sydney patientait que tout le monde quitte l'avion mais Vaughn attendait qu'ils ne soient plus que tout les deux. Sydney s'avançait vers la sortie quand il la rattrapa par le poignet, elle se retourna vers lui, l'oeil noir de colère.

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

V: Te parler-

S: On n'a rien à se dire!

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et sortit d'un pas décidé de l'avion. Elle vit l'imposante stature d'Eric et s'avança vers lui. Elle le salua et ils échangèrent quelques mots avant qu'elle ne parte et que Vaughn arrive vers Weiss, le regard perdu. Eric lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

E: Tu vas encore me dire que c'est pas mes oignons mais... Syd, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

V: Rien. C'est pas ton problème Eric...

E: Magnifique! J'ai loupé l'épisode de Sydney et Vaughn se retrouvent sur une île déserte!

V: (s'énervant) Arrête tu veux!

Sydney finissait son rapport pour Devlin tandis que les rescapés du crash étaient tous examinés à l'infirmerie. Weiss avant tenté de lui parler mais il était rentré dans un mur. Elle était dans le bureau de Devlin depuis 5 minutes et celui ci faisait tout pour la retenir.

De: Sydney, vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs éléments ; je comprends que vous vouliez partir-

S: M. Devlin, depuis mon statut d'agent double au sein du SD-6, je n'ai plus de vie. Je comprends très bien vos arguments pour que je reste mais maintenant je n'ai plus aucune raison de ne pas quitter la CIA. Sloane est sous les verrous, Vaughn a été retrouvé-

De: Sark est toujours dans la nature-

S: Sark n'est qu'un toutou! Vous y parviendrez très bien sans moi... et je sais aussi que si je reste, Lindsey ne se gênera pour-

De: Lindsey n'aura pas dû vous faire vivre ça-

S: Vous auriez du l'en empêcher... donc si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais vraiment partir.

De: Très bien, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez... (silence) Si vous changez d'avis, sachez que la porte sera toujours ouverte.

S: (petit sourire) Merci...

Elle emballait le peu d'affaires de son bureau quand il y pénétra.

: (choqué) Qu'est ce que tu fais ? tu pars ! t'as démissionné !

S: Oui Eric-

E: Mais pourquoi ? maintenant qu'il est là-

S: Je dois y aller-

E: Syd-

Il posa son bras sur son épaule, elle se retourna, il l'observa pour s'assurer qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Elle lui fit un mince sourire puis quitta l'agence. Elle passa à l'université où le doyen lui fit part qu'il cherchait toujours un enseignant.

En ressortant, elle souriait d'avoir décrocher cet emploi puis elle rentra chez elle. Fran et Will était là, ils l'enlacèrent puis elle leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne leur parla pas de Vaughn mais ses amis avaient bien remarqué sa mine déconfite.

F: Et Mike, comment il va ?

S: (murmurant) Il va bien... très bien même.

W: Et ça t'énerve-

S: (les évitant) Je dois y aller-

F: Syd, tu devrais lui parler-

S: Non!

Elle se leva énergiquement et sortit en claquant la porte. Fran et Will se regardèrent.

F: Elle l'a dans la peau.

W: Je voudrais pas être à la place de Mike quand elle lui dira ses 4 vérités.

F: Peut être que c'est ce qu'il faut-

W: Quoi ?

F: Si elle veut l'oublier, il faudrait qu'elle commence par vider son sac-

W: Elle a pas réussi en 2 ans, elle va pas y parvenir... surtout maintenant qu'elle le sait vivant et habitant à quelques rues.

Sydney était retournée à l'aéroport. Eric lui avait dit que Luke devait atterrir et elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec lui même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose à mettre au clair.

Il lui sourit en la voyant, il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux chez lui. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la discussion sans qu'il ne le prenne mal. Elle s'installa au salon puis lorsqu'il arriva, elle soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers lui.

S: (baissant la tête) Luke...

Lu: Humm... Weiss m'a dit que tu l'avais retrouvé-

S: Oui, on n'avait pas cherché au bon endroit... (silence) c'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler-

Lu: Je m'en doute... Tu n'as toujours vécu que pour lui. Même si tu faisais tout pour me cacher les découvertes de ton enquête, je savais que si tu parvenais à le retrouver, je te perdrais d'office... (silence) et puis, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de relation entre nous. Tu avais besoin de réconfort, de quelqu'un qui comprendrait ta peine et ta douleur-

S: Tu regrettes ?

Lu: Non. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Sydney et je serais toi, je n'attendrais pas qu'il y ait de la neige à Pâques pour lui dire-

S: Je sais-

Lu: (souriant) C'est la rupture la plus facile que j'ai jamais vécu!

Ils rigolèrent puis Syd l'enlaça avant de rentrer chez elle. Fran était dans la cuisine tandis que Syd rangeait des affaires dans sa chambre quand la sonnette retentit.

F: Michael ?

V: Bonjour...

F: Je suppose que c'est pas moi que tu es venu voir-

V: Elle est là ?

F: Si tu veux mon avis, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure-

V: Je préfère ça, au silence de ses dernières 24 heures.

F: Entre...

Ils se sourirent et elle l'enlaça avant d'aller chercher Sydney et de partir au restaurant. Lorsque Syd arriva au salon, sa colère reprit vite le dessus.

V: Syd-

S: DEHORS! TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE ICI! VA RETROUVER TA BLONDASSE DU NSC!

V: NON JE RESTE!

Elle ne pu se contrôler et elle le gifla. Il encaissa difficilement la gifle puis lui saisi les poignet pour la calmer.

V: STOP! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter!

Elle se tu sous le regard insistant de Vaughn tandis que celui ci se rapprochait d'elle.

V: Tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose entre Lauren et moi... mais même si je me doute que tu vas prendre ça comme une trahison, ça n'est pas le cas.

S: Quoi !

V: Lauren est en situation irrégulière. Elle travaille à Washington mais n'est pas considéré comme citoyenne américaine. Elle va être renvoyé à Londres. Ses parents étaient des clandestins et elle est née ici mais les autorités les ont fait tués-

S: Si elle travaille à Washington-

V: Elle avait une fausse identité. Elle avait été découverte et c'est pour ça qu'elle était à Sydney. Elle était traquée et voulait s'établir sur Los Angeles... (silence) je lui ais proposé un mariage-

S: Dites moi que je rêve!

V: C'est seulement pour qu'elle ait la nationalité américaine, ça n'implique pas mes sentiments pour toi-

S: A d'autres tu veux! Tu as couché avec elle!

V: ça n'a rien à voir avec nous-

S: Tu te fous de moi là ! ça a tout à voir! Tu m'as trompé, trahi et tu nous as abandonnés!

V: Et toi, avec ton agent!

S: Il ne s'est rien passé avec Luke. Il a juste été une présence... de plus je ne lui ai jamais rien promis, moi !

Vaughn ferma les yeux et en les rouvrant il découvrit le regard perdu de Syd. Ils se regardèrent longuement attendant que l'un des deux réagisse mais aucun ne le fit comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Il se rapprocha encore plus, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Syd et entendre les battements de son coeur pendant que celle ci faisait de même en se rapprochant de lui. Vaughn était sur le point de sceller leurs lèvres quand il se recula subitement en entendant le fracas de la porte d'entrée qui venait d'être défoncée par des agents.

A: Agent Bristow, vous êtes en état d'arrestation!

S & V: Quoi !

S: (réalisant) C'est Lindsey...

Vaughn resta immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste ou d'exprimer la moindre parole. Après un dernier regard avec elle, les agents emmenèrent Sydney dans leur fourgonnette tandis qu'il restait seul au milieu du salon, toujours sans réaction.

**g b Ch 6 /b /g**

Vaughn arrivait au centre des opérations, Weiss et Jack étaient dans le bureau de Devlin à parler de Sydney quand Vaughn entra.

E: Pourquoi ils l'ont arrêtés ?

De: Pour avoir continué l'enquête sur la disparition de Vaughn alors que le dossier était bouclé-

V: Il est hors de question qu'elle reste entre leurs mains!

J: C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici Vaughn!

Ils passèrent des heures dans le bureau de Devlin à chercher une solution légale pour sortir Sydney des mains de Lindsey. Vaughn n'avait pas connaissances des antécédents de Syd et Lindsey. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de solution quand Vaughn rejoignit Eric dans son bureau.

V: Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé entre Lindsey et Syd ?

E: Elle t'a rien dit ?

V: On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de ça.

E: (tendant un dossier) Tout est dedans. Tu sais comment est Syd. Elle ne lâche... jamais.

Vaughn, intrigué, prit le dossier des mains de Weiss avant de l'ouvrir et de lire. Eric s'attendait à une réaction de Vaughn. Celui ci était effaré de ce qu'il lisait.

E: Il a tout fait pour la faire craquer. Elle a souffert-

V:Comment ils ont osé lui faire subir ça...

E: On la sortira de là-

V: Elle a enduré tout ça parce qu'elle voulait me retrouver et parce qu'elle a contacté sa mère! Ils l'ont enfermé pendant presque un an!

E: Quand elle est revenue, elle a dû attendre plusieurs mois avant de se remettre sur l'enquête... Lindsey la surveillait toujours. Il contestait les méthodes de Sydney et ses manières de non respecter les ordres.

Un autre agent arriva au même moment dans le bureau.

V: Quel fumier! Je vais aller la chercher-

E: Vaughn, calme toi! On la sortira de là... mais il va falloir du temps-

V: Weiss! Ça fait 2 ans que je vis dans l'espoir de la retrouver! Je ne laisserais pas ce salopard s'interposer entre nous!

: Agent Vaughn, c'est ça ?

V: (suspicieux) Oui et vous êtes ?

: Luke. Luke Scoffield-

V: (déglutissant difficilement et murmurant) Luke...

Weiss sentit rapidement une tension. Il savait que Luke était quelqu'un de fiable mais il aperçut la jalousie de Vaughn à son égard.

Lu: Je me doute que Sydney vous a parlé de moi.

V: Furtivement...

E: Bon, Vaughn t'as un plan ?

Vaughn se tourna vers Eric puis ferma les yeux un instant.

V: Sur quel dossier elle était ?

E: Sur le Covenant et Rambaldi-

Lu: Surtout que Lindsey croit en ses écrits-

V: (réalisant) La solution, elle est là!

Les deux autres ne voyaient toujours pas où ils voulaient en venir et Vaughn s'expliqua.

V: Si Lindsey croit en les prophéties de Rambaldi, il pense que Syd et l'Elue... par conséquent, on doit lui prouver qu'elle est indispensable pour retrouver les journaux et les découvertes de Rambaldi.

Lu: Et il la relâchera...

E: Ok. Je vais voir ça avec Jack.

Il les laissa donc tous les deux en priant que l'un ne tuerait pas l'autre.

Un silence pesant planait entre les deux hommes mais Vaughn se sentait incapable de briser la glace.

Lu: Je me doute que ça doit être particulièrement difficile pour vous de revenir après 2 ans-

V: Sydney m'a dit que vous aviez une relation-

Lu: C'est du passé. Je savais que le jour où elle vous retrouverait, elle retournerait vers vous.

Vaughn le regarda étonné, il n'imaginait que "Luke" était quelqu'un de si perspicace mais il lui fit un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

Lu: Sydney est une femme formidable-

V: C'est pour ça qu'il est hors de question que je l'abandonne aux mains de Lindsey.

Vaughn du prévenir Will et Fran de la situation. Will encaissa le choc tandis que Fran avait vraiment du mal à accepter qu'ils aient enfermé Sydney.

Leur plan avait été établi et ils durent attendre longtemps avant de le mettre en place. Vaughn avait tenu sa promesse et avait épousé Lauren ainsi celle ci pu bénéficier de la nationalité américaine. Elle quitta le NSC pour la CIA où elle suivait sa formation d'agent de terrain.

Cela faisait un an que Sydney était enfermé. De source sûre, il savait que sa libération devait s'effectuer dans les heures à venir et il devait aller la chercher. 1 an qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, les visites étant interdites.

Il était dans son bureau quand Lauren arriva.

L: Je viens d'avoir mon avocat.

V: C'est réglé ?

L: Oui. (souriant) Tu es libre maintenant.

V: Oui-

L: Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé... je suis désolée si entre Sydney et toi-

V: Qui sait avec le temps, elle me pardonnera peut être.

L: Je l'espère pour toi... un nouvel agent est arrivé-

V: Qui ?

L: Nadia Santos, elle est prêtée par l'intelligence de l'argentine. Devlin veut que tu fasses équipe avec elle-

V: Quoi !

L: Te braques pas. Elle a l'air redoutable. Je l'ai vu à l'entraînement-

Vaughn lui sourit puis se leva avant de la quitter pour rejoindre le bureau de Weiss.

V: Du nouveau ?

E: Ouais. (souriant) T'as vu la nouvelle ?

V: Lauren m'en a parlé. Moi, je te parlais de Syd-

E: Oui. Elle sort dans deux heures-

V: Merci, j'irai la chercher-

E: Alors t'en penses quoi ?

V: De quoi ?

E: De la nouvelle. Nadia-

V: Ah... (rigolant) je crois que t'as le champs libre! Je te ferais pas d'ombre!

E: Merci Mike!

Vaughn rigola puis repartit dans son bureau quand un agent l'interrompis.

: Vaughn!

V: (se retournant) Dixon.

D: Je te présente l'agent Nadia Santos qui nous est prêté. Devlin veut que tu fasses équipe avec elle-

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

V: Oui. Lauren m'en a parlé.

Dixon les laissa et ils parlèrent quelques minutes avant que Vaughn ne parte à la prison fédérale.

Il attendait depuis 5 minutes sur le trottoir que la porte s'ouvre. Il était si impatient de la voir qu'il resta un instant sans réaction quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il la voyait face à elle. Elle était blanche, amaigri et son visage était encore tuméfié des récentes tortures qu'on lui avait fait subir. Il s'avança timidement et quand il fut enfin à sa hauteur, il lui caressa tendrement le visage avant de fondre dans ses bras et de l'enlacer fortement. Il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes en la voyant. Un an qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et 3 ans qu'ils avaient été séparés. Il semblait enfin voir le bout du tunnel, il la sentait s'accrocher à lui. Elle aussi n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Tant de choses et de temps s'étaient passés depuis un an. Elle semblait enfin retrouver son cocon en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Vaughn. Il s'enivrait de son odeur et l'enlaçait de plus en plus fort avant que celle ci ne s'écarte. Elle lui sourit en le regardant dans les yeux.

S: (souriant) Tu pleures pour moi, c'est nouveau ça!

V: Tu m'as manqué...

Il lui sourit et posa son front contre le sien en effaçant les larmes de Syd.

S: ça te dérange si on bouge... enfin c'est pas qu'on est mal mais j'aime pas trop cet endroit.

Vaughn lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la voiture, Vaughn serrant Syd contre en lui passant le bras autour des épaules alors qu'elle avait passé déjà le sien sous sa veste pour encercler sa taille.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et instinctivement, Sydney l'inspecta ce qui n'échappa pas à Vaughn qui lui sourit pour la rassurer.

V: (souriant) J'ai fait le ménage après que ma maîtresse soit partie.

S: (gênée) Je... enfin-

V: Syd... tout est fini. Rien ne nous empêche de tout recommencer.

Syd ne répondait pas, se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux, cherchant une trace d'une possible trahison mais elle ne vit rien et détourna le regard quelques secondes.

V: Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

**g b Ch 7 /b /g**

S: (évitant son regard) Lauren ?

V: On est divorcés-

S: (hochant la tête) Donc vous avez-

V: Non! J'ai pas touché Lauren depuis... (silence) C'est pas avec Lauren que je veux construire quelque chose mais avec toi, et toi seule...!

S: Excuse moi... (silence) Tout est si différent. Tu es là avec moi et-

V: (léger sourire) Et ça t'angoisse...

S: Oui. Non. (silence) Je te connais, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal-

V: Tu as peur et je le comprends. Je t'ai blessé, trahi et j'ai été incapable de te sortir rapidement de ton enfer-

S: Ne dis pas ça. Lindsey a des appuis auprès du président. Tu ne pouvais rien faire et je sais qu'il continuera à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues tant que je serais à l'agence...

V: Devlin ne compte pas te laisser partir-

S: ça n'est pas mon monde.

V: Mais tu y es depuis plus de 10 ans. Et je ne connais pas de meilleur agent que toi-

S: (souriant) serais tu en train d'essayer de me faire revenir sur ma décision ?

V: (souriant) On sait tous les deux que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête... mais travailler à l'agence sans toi, je crois que je n'y arriverais pas.

S: Ma décision n'est pas définitive. Je dois encore y réfléchir...

V: ça ne réponds pas à ma question pour nous...

S: J'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que tu le ressens également mais... je ne veux pas qu'on reprenne où on en était...

Vaughn détourna la tête, se concentrant sur la route. Cette discussion lui faisait mal. Maintenant qu'ils avaient la possibilité d'être heureux ensemble, elle lui demandait du temps ; il éprouva alors cette sensation de refoulement bien qu'elle n'abandonnait pas l'idée de former un couple avec lui. Il avait laissé planer un silence depuis qu'elle avait prononcé ses mots si difficiles à entendre.

S: (troublée) Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup... (silence, en murmurant) mais, ça fait 3 ans Vaughn-

V:(calmement) Tu sais comme moi, que ça n'est pas la véritable raison.

S: (outrée) Quoi ?

V: (agacé) Regardes la vérité en face! Tu ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble-

S: (s'énervant) C'est faux! (silence) il me faut du temps pour faire le point-

V: 3 ans, tu crois pas que c'est assez !

Sydney le fusilla du regard puis elle laissa le paysage défiler sous ses yeux en se renfermant dans son coin jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'Agence.

Vaughn eut à peine le temps de couper le moteur de la voiture que Sydney rejoignait déjà l'ascenseur. Elle déambulait rapidement entre les bureaux avant de s'arrêter devant celui de son père tandis que les autres agents la dévisageaient. Elle respira longuement et entra après avoir frappé 2 coups à la porte. Elle ouvrit nerveusement la porte alors que Jack sortait le nez d'un dossier. Ils se comprirent en un seul regard ; le lien qu'ils avaient noué depuis son statut d'agent double ne cessait de s'accroître et elle en apprenait tous les jours plus sur son père. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle tandis qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras.

Les semaines avaient passées et la situation entre Syd et Vaughn ne s'était pas débridée. Ils avaient effectués plusieurs missions ensemble après sa réhabilitation au sein de l'Agence. Elle côtoyait souvent Luke et mettait le plus de distance possible avec Vaughn et Lauren. Après avoir longuement discuté avec son père, elle comprit qui était l'agent Santos ; elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui confia les pressentiments de son père. D'autre part, Syd revit Will et Fran. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes, ses meilleurs amis ; fêtards et fouineurs à la fois.

Cependant, un jour, elle prit une décision où seuls Nadia, Fran et Will furent au courant. Nadia accepta son choix malgré qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. Fran et Will avait beau connaître toute la vérité, ils lui avaient conseillé de ne pas prendre la fuite mais elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Connaissant le caractère de Sydney et de ses difficultés lorsque tout prenait une tournure trop personnelle. Par amour pour elle, ils respectèrent son choix et la laissèrent prendre le large.

Dixon avait été promu responsable de la Rotonde. Il discutait avec Syd dans son bureau et argumentait pour la retenir.

D: Tu devrais encore y réfléchir-

S: ça fait des semaines que j'y pense... c'est la seule solution et la meilleure pour tout le monde-

D: Syd, je te connais-

S: Oui et si tu veux mon bien, signe moi cette autorisation de mutation-

D: Vaughn-

S: VAUGHN N'A RIEN A VOIR! J'AI BESOIN DE PARTIR!

D: Ok. (silence) Donc je dois laisser mon meilleur élément s'en aller sans rien dire, c'est ça !

S: (hochant la tête) C'est temporaire. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul... loin de tout le monde.

D: (tristement) Si c'est ce que tu souhaites...

S: (troublée) J'aimerais aussi... (silence) que tu ne dises rien aux autres jusqu'à ce que je sois à Langley-

D: (esquissant un petit sourire approbateur) Tu me donnera des nouvelles quand même ?

S: (avec un petit sourire) Bien sur...

Moins de 48 heures plus tard, elle arrivait à Langley. Elle prit rapidement ses marques et enchaina missions sur missions, évita de trop s'attacher aux agents de la cellule dont elle dépendait. Tout se passait à merveilles enfin jusqu'au moment où elle rencontra une vieille connaissance qui l'attendait dans le parking, Kendall.

D: (désignant une jeune femme) Je vous présente l'agent Lindsay Burdy, elle est ici en remplacement de l'agent Bristow-

Tous échangèrent un regard surpris alors que Vaughn fixait Dixon éberlué.

V: (murmurant) Quoi ?

D: Sydney a décidé de nous quitter temporairement pour faire le point.

"pour faire le point", ces 4 mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Vaughn. Il n'écoutait plus rien du briefing et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau tandis que Weiss l'observait partir en émettant un léger soupir. Ils se reconcentrèrent tous sur le briefing.

Sydney n'arrivait toujours pas à encaisser toutes les informations que Kendall lui avait transmises. Après un duel verbal dans le parking, elle accepta son offre ; il voulait qu'elle rejoigne le DSR et plus précisément son équipe qui travaillait d'arrache pied sur les écrits de Rambaldi.

K: Vous êtes la personne qui en connaît le plus sur ce personnage et toutes vos remarques ne pourront que nous aider à avancer sur les textes et les artéfacts-

S: Pourquoi maintenant ? vous auriez très bien pu me recruter avant que Lindsey-

K: C'était mon intention mais Lindsey ma bloqué lorsqu'il vous a incarcéré la première fois.

S: (suspicieuse) Qu'est ce que vous me voulez précisément ?

K: (sourire narquois) Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps... (Sydney ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il continu) Vous avez entendu parler du Passager ?

S: Non. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

K: Il s'agit d'une personne... qui aurait un lien avec l'Elue. Il paraîtrait qu'un combat aura lieu entre ces deux personnes. Nous avons son ADN, mais nous ne parvenons ni à l'identifier, ni à la localiser. Cependant, nous avons une liste d'alias-

S: Je peux la voir ?

Kendall lui tendit une feuille et lorsque Sydney lu les noms, elle comprit immédiatement et il s'en rendit compte.

K: Vous savez qui c'est ?

S: Oui... il s'agit de ma soeur. L'agent Nadia Santos.

Kendall se tut, acquiescant d'un signe de tête.

S: Ma mère a eu une liaison avec Sloane-

K: On a effectué des tests sanguins et génétiques pour retrouver ses parents et on a découverts des choses sur Sloane et votre père-

S: Quoi ?

V: Dis moi où elle est, Weiss !

E: Je ne sais pas Mike-

V: Je sais que tu le sais-

E: Je...

V: ERIC!

E: Désolé Vaughn mais-

V: Dis moi où elle est!

: Vaughn, viens voir.

V: Luke... c'est pas le bon moment-

L: C'est important.

Vaughn lança un dernier regard à Weiss et rejoignit Luke dans un bureau sans surveillance.

L: Personne ne te le dira. Toutefois, je sais qu'elle va mal-

V: Tu l'as vu ? Tu lui as parlé ?

L: Elle était à Langley jusqu'à ses derniers jours-

V: C'est derniers jours ?

L: Elle m'a dit avoir rencontré une ancienne connaissance. Un certain agent Kendall-

V: Kendall ?

L: Tu connais ?

V: Oui, et ça ne présage rien de bon...

L: Je pense que tu devrais essayer de la contacter ou d'aller la voir là bas.

V: (petit sourire) Merci Luke. Je te revaudrais ça.

Vaughn partit avec un petit sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, il quitta l'agence mais Lauren le rattrapa dans le parking.

V: Oui ?

L: (lui tendant une enveloppe) J'ai apprit que tu savais où elle se trouvait. J'apprécierais que tu lui donnes cette lettre.

V: Je lui ferais parvenir mais je ne te garantis rien... je connais pas plus têtue qu'elle-

L: (souriant) Oui et c'est ce qu'il te plait chez elle. (en repartant) Merci Michael...

Vaughn rentra directement chez lui et passa une soirée seul dans son appartement à se poser des questions. Devait il l'appeler ou aller directement la voir ? Que lui dirait il ? Qu'elle serait sa réaction si elle le découvrait sur le pas de sa porte ? Tout se chamboulait en lui et il partit se coucher sur ces pensées parasites sans réponses. Il fut tiré de son sommeil sans rêve par la sonnerie de son portable. Décrochant, il entendit juste un souffle ; son interlocuteur ne parlait pas. Il entendait comme des hoquetets, des sanglots ; après quelques secondes de réflexions et le temps qu'il émerge, il tilta avant de chercher les mots qui pourraient apaiser son interlocuteur.

V: Je suis là... (silence) tu ne devrais pas rester seule là bas... (silence) donne moi ton adresse et je saute dans le premier avion... (silence) pour avancer, tu dois être auprès des personnes qui t'aiment et que tu aimes, reviens Syd...

S: Je ne peux pas!

V: Pourquoi ?

S: Vous êtes déjà tous en danger par ma faute... si je reviens, ils s'en prendront à vous-

V: Alors laisse moi te rejoindre pour qu'on en parle.

S: Je...

V: S'il te plaît...

S: ...

V: Je te promets de ne pas être désagréable...

S: C'est pas ça, c'est seulement que-

V: (souriant) Je serais sage. Si tu veux pas parler, moi je te raconterais tous les potins de la Rotonde!

S: (rigolant) Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux potins ?

V: Depuis que Weiss ne me harcèle plus à me parler de ta soeur.

S: (souriant) Alors ça doit faire déjà un petit moment, vu qu'ils sont ensemble depuis presque 3 mois...

V: ça explique pourquoi, il ne voulait pas me dire où tu te trouvais. Il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de Nadia.

S: 1492 Avenue Ford...

V: Merci. J'arrive dans quelques heures... et détends toi, s'il te plait...

Sydney lui murmura un léger oui avant de raccrocher.

Ce vol lui parut durer une éternité. Il prit un taxi en sortant de l'aéroport qui le conduisit à l'adresse de Syd. Arrivé sur le seuil de son appartement, il sonna puis frappa mais personne ne répondit. Il était sur le point de redescendre quand un voisin l'interpella.

: Excusez moi ? Vous cherchez Sydney ?

V: Oui-

: Je me présente, je suis Paul, son voisin. (lui tendant la main) à cette heure, elle est partie faire son footing... mais elle ne devrait plus tarder-

V: (lui serrant la main) Michael Vaughn, enchanté. Vous la connaissez bien ?

P: Je cours avec elle habituellement... mais mon médecin m'a interdit de courir pour quelques semaines à cause d'une tendinite.

V: Ok...

P: Venez boire un café chez moi. On lui laisse un mot et quand elle arrivera, elle viendra directement ici.

V: Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger-

P: (souriant) Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle passe obligatoirement par chez moi ; vu qu'elle me remonte mon courier.

V: (souriant) Dans ce cas, c'est pas de refus parce que celui de l'aéroport était infect.

P: (souriant) Je vous comprends. Vous venez d'où si c'est pas indiscret ?

V: Los Angeles. On travaillait ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mutée ici...

P: J'arrive pas à comprendre qu'elle ne soit pas mariée avec des enfants-

V: Peut être un jour-

P: Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?

V: 5 ans... je ne connais personne de plus fantastique qu'elle. C'est une perle.

P: (souriant) C'est ce que j'ai remarqué.

Ils discutèrent encore une dizaine de minutes avant que quelques coups retentissent à la porte.

: Paul, c'est moi.

P: ENTRES!

S: Je t'ai ramené ton courrier-

Elle resta stupéfaite, en le voyant devant elle. Son émotion la submergea avant qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler tandis que Vaughn s'avançait vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serrait fort contre lui alors qu'elle avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Ils étaient toujours enlacés quand il desserra cette étreinte.

S: Vaughn, je-

V: Shtt. Je suis là... (apercevant ses larmes et les essuyant en lui souriant gentiment) Tu pleures pour moi, c'est nouveau ça!

Sydney lui sourit en repensant à cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dit à sa sortie de prison. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué ainsi que par de simples mots ou par sa simple présence, il parvenait à la réconforter plus que n'importe qui, qui avait essayé des derniers jours.

S: Tu es fou d'avoir fait ça-

V: Je refuse de te voir malheureuse...

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de quitter l'appartement de Paul en le remerciant. Ils étaient dans l'étroit couloir menant à l'appartement de Syd.

V: (parlant de Paul) Encore un prétendant potentiel! Il va falloir que je fasse fort pour arriver à te faire retrouver le sourire...

S: (gênée) Merci d'être là...

Vaughn allait lui répondre quand sans s'en rendre compte leurs mains se frôlèrent et qu'ils échangèrent un long regard reflétant leurs sentiments. A cet instant, il n'y a plus aucune barrière entre eux. Ils étaient sereins d'être en compagnie l'un de l'autre, ils étaient heureux et Sydney sentait que leur relation de confidence n'avait jamais changé.

Ils étaient dans l'appartement depuis quelques minutes, elle allait d'une pièce à l'autre quand Vaughn se plaça face à elle pour l'arrêter.

V: ça ne te ressemble pas d'être comme ça...

S: (s'arrêtant et se sentant gênée qu'il ait pu lire si facilement en elle) Je sais que je peux tout te dire mais-

V: Et si tu laissais tomber le mais ?

Ils partirent s'installer dans le salon ; Vaughn était assis sur le canapé tandis que Sydney s'était assise sur la table basse, face à lui.

V: Dis moi...

S: C'est compliqué-

V: Ta vie est compliquée depuis que je te connais, ça ne changera pas.

S: Pour faire court, Sloane n'est pas le père de Nadia. Nous avons le même père mais... il y a 2 choses qui risquent de te choquer... Sloane est mon oncle-

V: Quoi? Répètes moi ça lentement !

S: Sloane est le frère de mon père... la cellule du DSR a fait des examens sanguins et génétiques pour identifier le père de Nadia. Au départ, ils ont conclu que c'était Sloane mais lorsqu'ils ont fait des tests sur des artéfacts – du sang, des tissus humains de Rambaldi – ils ont découverts des similitudes avec Sloane. En utilisant leur base de données, ils ont lancé une correspondance ADN. A partir des tissus, ils ont pu en tirer un ADN. ADN qui correspond à 200 avec celui de mon père.

V: (ébahi) Tu es en train de me dire que-

S: Que mon père et Rambaldi ne font qu'une seule et même personne...

**g b Ch 8 /b /g**

V: C'est impossible-

S: Non... on sait que Rambaldi était obnubilé par l'immortalité. Il a fait des expériences jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à un résultat satisfaisant. Du peu que je sais Sloane et mon père ont dans le poignet gauche une puce reliée à un diffuseur qui émet des ondes. Ils doivent passer un boîtier magnétique au dessus de leur puce pour que ces ondes soient libérées. Lorsque c'est fait, elles agissent directement sur le cerveau, arrêtant ainsi le vieillissement de leur corps... et pour ta prochaine question, Kendall a répertorié jusqu'à 75 fausses identités pour mon père et 69 pour Sloane pour passer à travers les siècles et générations.

V: (ébahi) C'est complètement dingue...

Sydney resta silencieuse attendant une réaction de sa part. elle le regarda dans les yeux mais celui ci était toujours sous le choc ; elle se leva lentement pour aller à la cuisine mais quand elle passa devant lui, il la retint par le poignet.

V: Tu es vraiment certaine ?

S: (se retournant) Oui-

V: (réfléchissant) Tu as un plan pour-

S: (s'asseyant à coté de lui) Tout est en place...

V: C'est à dire ?

S: Nadia est rentré hier à Los Angeles. On a convenu qu'elle serait la personne la plus qualifiée et c'est la seule qui n'éveillerait pas la curiosité de mon père-

V: Tu l'as faite devenir agent double-

S: Oui mais... j'ai prévenu Dixon et Weiss, ce matin.

V: Et moi, tu ne me préviens que maintenant-

S: (baissant la tête) Ecoutes... tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester-

V: Quoi !

S: Si tu restes ici avec moi, on sait ce qui va se passer... je comprends que quelque part ton voyage était aussi un façon pour qu'on recolle les morceaux, pour qu'on décide quoi faire entre nous. Tu es le seul capable de me faire sentir moi même mais là, ça devient trop dangereux. Si mon père découvre que tu connais la vérité, il serait capable de s'en prendre à toi pour me faire revenir à Los Angeles et je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de toi comme moyen de pression sur moi...

V: Donc je suis sensé rentrer sans protester et accepter que notre situation est toujours aussi compliqué.

S: Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et dans mon coeur. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre encore une fois l'homme que j'aime. Je te voudrais auprès de moi mais c'est trop dangereux pour l'instant...

V: (souriant) Hormis cet inconvénient, tu es prête à ce qu'on recommence ?

S: (souriant) J'ai l'impression que tout redevient comme avant... (silence) Tu as disparu pendant plus de 2 ans et pour moi c'est un peu comme si ces 3 dernières années n'avaient pas existées, même si je suis blessée de ton mariage avec Lauren-

V: Elle m'a donné une lettre pour toi-

S: Vaughn-

V: (lui tendant la lettre) Je lui ais dit que je te la donnerais mais que tu ne la lirais peut être pas-

S: Merci...

Elle lui prit doucement la lettre des mains et la regarda avant de la poser sur la table basse.

V: (souriant) Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

S: Non. Sauf si Kendall m'appelle-

V: (grand sourire) Alors on a une journée rien qu'à nous...

Sydney lui répondit d'un sourire. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis elle prit une douche et se changea. Lorsqu'elle revint au salon, elle le vit en train de lui préparer un petit déjeuner.

Elle s'installa au comptoir en souriant alors qu'il lui servait un café et mettait des pancakes dans une assiette qu'il déposa devant elle.

S: Tu fais à manger?

V: étonnée ?

S: (souriant) Je ne t'ai jamais vu cuisiner, je te rappelle !

V: (réalisant et souriant) Oui c'est vrai. Au moins maintenant tu sais que je ne suis pas complètement inefficace dans une cuisine.

S: Je note...

V: (silence) ... tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

S: (évitant son regard) Je dois passer à l'Agence et à l'hôpital...

V: (gêné) Bien...

S: (troublée) On pourrait sortir cet après midi.

V: Tu veux aller où ?

S: Je sais pas. (étonnée) Tu connais Washington toi?

V: Oui... (souriant) mais je n'y suis jamais allé avec toi.

S: (souriant) Ouais... mais on a 90 de chance pour que notre après midi tourne court-

V: Pourquoi ?

S: Parce que le nombre d'après midi ou de soirée qu'on a pu passer ensemble sans être dérangé, je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

V: Exact... mais aujourd'hui ça sera différent.

Il quitta lentement la cuisine pour se rapprocher de Syd et se poster à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle sentait son regard sur elle et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit ses yeux pétiller et un sourire illuminer son visage. Elle répondit à son sourire et il en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus avant de l'enlacer amoureusement.

Sentir ses bras autour de son corps l'apaisait et une sensation de sérénité pointait en elle. Ils profitaient tous les deux de cette étreinte au maximum. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, la simple présence de l'autre les soulageait et leur permettaient d'éprouver cette sensation de bonheur que tous deux avaient ressentis des années auparavant lorsqu'ils avaient été libres de s'aimer.

V: ça aurait été très dommage que tu me prives de cet instant en restant à Los Angeles comme tu me l'avais demandé...

S: Je suis heureuse que tu ne m'ais pas écouté.

Elle releva doucement la tête vers lui en souriant, il en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

V: (souriant) Donc j'ai gagné le duel contre Paul-

S: (rigolant) Paul n'aurait jamais été un rival-

V: (souriant) Vraiment ?

S: Il est marié à une collègue de l'Agence. C'est elle qui m'avait dit que cet appartement était à louer.

V: (souriant) Tu vas pas me dire qu'aucun agent n'a pas craqué sur le superbe Agent Bristow depuis ton départ de LA.

S: Je ne sais pas-

V: Aucun apollon ne s'est approché de toi !

S: Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant ?

V: Non... enfin c'est juste que-

S: (souriant) Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce coté...

D: J'ai eu Sydney tôt ce matin et elle m'a dit pour Jack.

N: Oui... on doit parvenir à trouver des preuves sur eux deux.

D: Très bien. Tu me tiens au courant... et Syd, comment elle va ?

N: (souriant) Je croyais que tu l'avais eu au téléphone ?

D: Tu sais comme moi qu'elle évite de répondre à ce genre de question.

N: Elle va mieux... enfin c'est ce que j'ai comprit-

D: Et Vaughn n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

N: (souriant) Il s'est enfin décidé à y aller alors... mais elle va le renvoyer ici.

D: Je ne pense pas que-

N: Tu verras.

S: Je te présente Maria McCaffrey, la femme de Paul et Todd Simmons, mon équipier-

V: (leurs serrant la main) Enchanté.

S: (à Maria et Todd) Je vous présente Vaughn-

M: (souriant) Ahh le briseur de coeur! Je savais bien qu'un jour on finirait par vous rencontrer!

V: (gêné et regardant Syd) Briseur de coeur ?

T: Vous êtes le fils de l'agent William Vaughn ?

V: Oui, c'était mon père. Pourquoi ?

T: Mon père Johnatan Simmons avait fait équipe avec lui pendant plusieurs années.

Ils discutèrent tous les 4 quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vienne les interrompre.

: Agent Vaughn ?

V: (étonné) Kendall...

K: (à Syd) Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

S: (cyniquement) Vaughn est toujours un agent de la CIA.

K: Agent Bristow... vous n'avez pas l'autorisation-

S: Vaughn fait partie de ma vie et il était hors de question que je le laisse en dehors de cette affaire! Et je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher alors vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres sur mes amis ou ma famille!

K: Votre famille !

V: (à Kendall) Pourriez vous nous laisser s'il vous plait.

Kendall les fusilla du regard et partit tandis que les deux autres agents observaient Syd et Vaughn. Sydney tentait de rester elle même et de ne pas exploser de rage, cependant Vaughn se tourna vers elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

V: (murmurant) Calme toi... tu sais comment il est...

S: Oui... mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai envie de passer mes nerfs sur lui-

T: Sydney t'es une non violente.

V: (souriant) Première nouvelle. Je me souviens parfaitement avoir subi ses foudres...

M: (souriant) Ah oui. Intéressant, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

S: (fusillant Vaughn du regard) Rien du tout!

M: (souriant) J'aurais au moins essayé de t'arracher une anecdote-

T: (rigolant) Mais comme d'habitude, elle t'a rembarrée!

Vaughn observait Sydney, il la sentait gênée mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il soupçonnait que ces 2 collègues ne savaient rien du passé de Syd.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le portable de Vaughn sonne.

V: Vaughn.

: Alors ces retrouvailles !

V: (réalisant) Eric !

E: Faut bien que je me tienne au courant ! Comment ça se passe ?

V: Bien... je serais de retour demain-

E: Demain ? Tu restes pas plus ?

V: Non. Je t'expliquerais...

E: Ok. A demain alors. Embrasse la pour moi quand même.

V: (souriant) Oui, j'oublierais pas.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Syd.

S: Je dois passer à l'hôpital pour voir Jimmy. Tu veux venir ou-

V: (souriant) Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Sydney blêmit soudainement avant de baisser la tête. Il se rendit compte de sa gaffe et ferma les yeux avant de grimacer pour son manque de tact.

T: Sydney, ça va ?

S: (murmurant et regardant Vaughn) Oui, oui...

M: On dirait pas.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes puis Sydney partit pour l'hôpital tandis que Vaughn restait planté à l'agence.

M: Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ?

V: C'est compliqué...

M: Elle dit toujours ça mais ça ne m'explique pas sa réaction.

V: Elle a besoin de temps... et moi, je lui rappelle toujours ce qu'elle veut oublier.

T: Vous êtes ensemble !

V: (hésitant) Je... C'est une bonne question. A vrai dire, je sais pas trop...

M: C'est pourtant pas difficile.

V: Ouais...

Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis il rejoignit Sydney à l'hôpital après que Maria lui ait expliqué où il était.

Il frappa à la porte d'une chambre où on lui dit d'entrer quand il vit Syd et un homme se tenir par la main.

V: (agacé) Désolé de vous déranger-

S: Un problème ?

V: (agacé) Non! Tout va très bien d'après ce que je vois!

Ils se fusillèrent du regard puis Sydney lui présenta Jimmy, son autre équipier qui avait été blessé lors d'une mission.

Vaughn leur parla quelques minutes puis quitta l'hôpital pour prendre l'air et se calmer.

J: Il est toujours comme ça... aussi impulsif ?

S: Non. En général, c'est moi-

J: Je t'ai jamais vu réagir impulsivement-

S: Parce que je cache bien mon jeu... sauf à lui.

J: Il aurait pas du réagir comme ça-

S: Il n'a pas du apprécier ce qu'il a vu-

J: Que je te tienne la main ?

S: Oui... entre autre...

J: Il est amoureux de toi...

S: (léger sourire) Je sais-

J: (en souriant) (silence) Tu devrais aller le rejoindre.

Sydney lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir de l'hôpital et de retrouver Vaughn appuyé sur la carrosserie de sa voiture.

S: C'est quoi cette soudaine crise de jalousie !

V: Je suis désolé. (silence) J'ai comprit. Tu pourrais me déposer à l'aéroport ?

S: (murmurant) Quoi ? (réalisant) Tu veux rentrer maintenant ?

V: Je ne tiens pas à rencontrer tes autres prétendants.

S: (secouant la tête) T'as fini de te monter des films! (silence) Jimmy est mon ami et mon équipier, rien d'autre!

V: C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu!

S: J'ai la même attitude lorsque je suis avec Will et tu ne m'en as jamais tenu rigueur! Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance!

Vaughn baissa la tête, il se sentait stupide d'avoir réagi si bêtement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il la sentait tout près de lui.

S: (murmurant) Tu crois vraiment que je nous donnerais une nouvelle chance si j'étais parvenue à t'oublier ?

V: J'ai l'impression que je peux te perdre à tout moment... et je déteste ça.

S: On a réussi à vivre éloigné l'un de l'autre pendant 3 ans... tu vas rentrer à Los Angeles et je sais que notre couple tiendra. On en a vécu des situations pires que celle ci...

V: Ouais...

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles. Ils s'observèrent puis Sydney se blottit instinctivement dans ses bras et il l'enlaça machinalement.

S: (murmurant) On s'en sortira... fais moi confiance...

V: Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. (silence) Et si je t'emmenais déjeuner ?

S: (souriant) Avec plaisir...

Ils partirent main dans la main pour un petit restaurant convivial près de l'hôpital. Ils laissèrent leurs sentiments transparaître au grand jour. Ils mangeaient tranquillement quand ils furent interrompus par une jeune femme.

: Mike ?

V: (se tournant vers la femme) Joyce ?

**g b Ch 9 /b /g**

Il se leva et enlaça la jeune femme ; Sydney était étonné de le voir si chaleureux envers cette jeune femme. Il se retourna vers Syd et il fit les présentations.

Jo: Je vois que t'es toujours bien accompagné...

V: (rigolant) Syd, je te présente Joyce... Joyce voici Sydney.

S: (léger sourire) Enchantée...

Jo: (souriant) De même... (à Vaughn) Je te croyais à Los Angeles ?

V: Je devrais y être... mais disons que Syd avait besoin de moi ici.

Jo: T'es passé voir ta mère ?

V: Non et j'aurais pas le temps d'aller la voir-

Jo: Mon père m'a dit qu'elle n'allait pas très bien-

V: Tous les ans, elle va mal... à l'approche de l'anniversaire de papa-

Jo: Oui et mon père n'a même pas su être présent pour vous lorsqu'il est... enfin tu sais quoi.

V: (murmurant) Ouais... et toi, toujours pas d'homme dans ta vie ?

Jo: (souriant) Pour qu'il passe son temps à me critiquer, pas question !... mais toi par contre, je pense que tu seras bientôt marié!

Au mot mariage, Sydney blêmit soudainement ; Vaughn ne dit rien mais lui prit la main pour la rassurer tandis que Joyce continuait de parler.

Jo: Vous travaillez ensemble ?

V: Oui-

S: Non!

Joyce resta étonné de leur désaccord sur la question mais Sydney poursuivit.

S: Il travaille à Los Angeles et moi, ici-

Jo: Mais tous les deux pour la CIA, c'est ça ?

V: Oui-

Jo: Et vous arrivez à être un couple malgré la distance ?

V: Oui, enfin on essaye...

S: à vrai dire c'est compliqué-

Jo: Pour faire ça, faut être soit suicidaire, soit complètement cinglé-

V: Ton soutien me manquait!... comment va Ted ?

Jo: Mon cher frère a fini par trouver un téléphone et à se souvenir de mon numéro après 6 mois de silence radio... j'en connais d'autre qui ont perdu mon numéro !

V: (rigolant) Je l'ai pas perdu... disons que ces 3 dernières années ont été très éprouvantes...

Joyce partit quelques minutes plus tard ; ils finirent de déjeuner puis rentrèrent à l'appartement. Ils pénétraient dans l'appartement, Vaughn tenait Sydney étroitement en l'embrassant dans le cou tandis qu'elle rigolait. Après avoir claqué la porte d'un coup de talon, elle se retourna dans ses bras et saisi ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné tandis qu'il la faisait reculer et basculer sur le canapé. Enlacés sur le canapé à s'embrasser et où leurs mains baladeuses commençaient à s'égarer sous les vêtements, ils savaient qu'aucun d'eux ne réfréneraient leur désir tant attendu.

Toujours enlacés, Vaughn la regardait. Elle s'était assoupie dans ses bras après leur torride étreinte quelques heures plus tôt. Il souriait de la voir si détendu ; elle avait ce petit sourire qu'il n'avait que rarement vu ces dernières années. Il se dégagea du canapé et prit Sydney dans ses bras qui lui marmonnait quelque chose avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de rejoindre la chambre où il la déposa doucement sur le lit. Il se faufila rapidement sous les draps à ses cotés puis elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

S: (à moitié réveillée) J'étais bien dans le canapé...

V: (murmurant) Bah, retournes y. mais tu seras toute seule.

S: Un canapé sans toi, c'est pas intéressant...

Vaughn rigola puis l'embrassa tendrement ce qui fini de réveiller entièrement Sydney.

Toujours blottit dans ses bras, elle lui frôlait doucement le torse.

V: Tu ne leurs a rien dit, n'est ce pas ?

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux que je leurs dise ? "les deux seules personnes que je considérais comme ma famille, ne sont que des intrus qui ne cessent de me manipuler!"

V: (murmurant) Non mais... Tu aurait pu leurs parler de Will et Fran-

S: Ou de toi, c'est ça?

V: Tu aurait pu...

S: C'est trop tôt... Et je ne les connais pas assez.

D: Vous avez trouvés quelques choses ?

E: Non. Il n'y a rien chez eux... C'était à prévoir. (silence) Une filature a été mise en place. Avec de la chance, ça nous mènera quelque part...

D: Bien...

Syd préparait à dîner quand Vaughn arriva et l'enlaça par derrière.

V: ça peut aussi paraître suspect si je reviens trop vite.

S: (soupirant) Oui mais mon père-

V: (murmurant) Laisses moi rester quelques jours...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'empêcher de réfléchir et la faire céder.

Elle sentait ses mains commencer à s'égarer sous sa chemise. Elle avait beau tenter de résister, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle éteignit le gaz et se retourna dans ses bras.

S: (souriant) C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, ça!

V: (souriant) Mais c'est le seul pouvoir que j'arrive à exercer sur toi!

Syd lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il la fit reculer jusqu'au canapé où ils s'affalèrent en s'embrassant. Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et que Vaughn soupira de mécontentement. Elle l'embrassa en rigolant et partit ouvrir. Elle y découvrit Maria, Paul et Todd. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de dîner tous ensemble chez Sydney tandis qu'elle était mal à l'aise par rapport à Vaughn. Celui ci lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises dans l'après midi, qu'elle pouvait leurs révéler une partie de sa vie mais elle n'était pas sur qu'ils comprennent ses intentions.

M: (à Vaughn) Et toi, t'es pas marié ?

V: (jetant un regard à Syd) Divorcé... (silence) c'était un mariage de convenance. Je lui avais fait une promesse...

Syd ne dit rien mais baissa le nez avant de partir quelques secondes en cuisine tandis que Maria et Paul interrogeaient toujours Vaughn.

M: Je veux comprendre. Y'a quoi entre vous ?

S: (revenant) Maria, je veux pas faire partie de la section potins! (silence) J'ai déjà donné pour ça!

V: Syd-

Le téléphone de Vaughn sonna au même moment, ce qui coupa à la fois leur discussion et le regard qu'ils se lançaient.

V: Vaughn ?

: C'est moi. Tu peux me passer Syd ?

V: Pourquoi t'appelles sur mon portable pour-

: Vaughn, tu vas pas remplacer Eric avec tes questions!

V: Ok Ok. Je te la passe.

Vaughn tendit le téléphone à Syd.

V: C'est ta soeur-

Syd lui prit le téléphone des mains et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour parler à Nadia tandis que Vaughn répondait aux questions de Maria.

M: Je savais pas qu'elle avait une soeur. (silence) En fait... on sait rien sur Syd-

V: ça a rien d'étonnant...

T: Elle pourrait pourtant nous parler-

S: C'est pour vous protéger que je ne dis rien. (regardant Vaughn) Il y a déjà trop de personne en danger par ma faute-

V: Il ne s'attaquera pas à nous!

S: Bon sang Vaughn! Vois les choses en face! Il ne s'arrêtera pas parce que tu fais partie de ma vie! Ça peut être toi comme Fran, Will, Nadia, Eric, Dixon et j'en passe! Ils veulent nous détruire toutes les deux!

V: Et ta mère, là dedans !

S: Je... (se détournant) J'ai pas de nouvelles.

Elle sentait le regard des autres sur elle sans compter le regard encourageant de Vaughn pour qu'elle leur parle. Elle leur expliqua alors ce qu'était sa vie depuis plusieurs années, ses 2 incarcérations mais elle éluda sa relation avec Vaughn. Quand elle eut finit, elle attendit leurs réactions qui mirent du temps à venir tellement tout ceci leurs paraissait invraisemblable.

M:(comprenant) Alors ton père... (silence) serait un prophète de y'a 500 ans, c'est ça ?

S: (soupirant) en gros oui.

P: Et vous allez faire quoi ?

V: Il nous faut des preuves-

S: C'est de ça que s'occupent Eric et Nadia-

P: Non (souriant) Je parlais de vous deux-

S: (évitant le regard de Vaughn) Nous... eh bien...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Vaughn tandis qu'elle pouvait y lire un petit sourire narquois sur son visage et elle comprit.

S: (réalisant) J'en reviens pas! C'est toi qu'i' l'a appelé!

V: (ignorant) De quoi tu parles ?

S: Fait pas l'innocent! Je sais que c'est toi qu'i' lui a demandé!

V: Non!

S: Menteur! Tu savais qu'il dirait oui! Il veut à tout prix garder un oeil sur moi et tu le sais!

V: Ok c'est vrai... (silence) mais si je l'avais pas fait, tu m'aurais mit dans l'avion demain matin.

S: Et j'aurais eu raison-

V: Non! (silence) tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui tu peux te reposer. A force de tout contrôler, tu vas finir par d'autodétruire... et je ne veux pas de ça. (silence) on s'en sortira comme avant Syd. J'ai toujours été là-

S: Tu oublies ta disparition-

V: C'est vrai... (silence) mais si je n'avais pas disparu, on n'en serait pas là. (silence) et de toute façon maintenant, j'ai ordres de te protéger-

S: Tu parles! (silence) C'est de l'abus-

V: (souriant) de pouvoir! Je sais. Tu me le répètes depuis tout à l'heure.

Ils se sourirent et il l'embrassa sur la tempe alors qu'il s'éclipsait chercher quelque chose dans la chambre.

M: C'était sur qu'entre vous, c'était pas fini.

T: J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu es partit de Los Angeles sans rien lui dire-

S: Il fallait que je sache où j'en étais. Pendant mes incarcérations, il m'a manqué c'est sur mais... revenir à l'agence, le voir tous les jours, travailler avec lui... je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable-

P: Et maintenant ?

S: Je sais que j'ai besoin de lui et que lorsqu'il est pas là, j'ai tendance à perdre pieds...

M: Et sur le long terme ?

S: J'ai déjà perdu Danny... je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose. Je préfère vivre au jour le jour-

M: Mais il arrivera bien un moment où vous ferez des projets-

V: Des projets ? quels projets ?

S: (précipitamment) Aucun!

Vaughn fronça légèrement les sourcils puis regarda Syd alors qu'elle débarrassait la table. Maria l'aida puis elles partirent en cuisine toutes les deux.

M: Il est toujours aussi curieux ?

S: Oui-

M: Vous formez un beau couple tous les deux. Tu devrais pas le rembarrer comme tu le fais. Un jour tu finiras par le perdre définitivement si tu continues comme ça-

S: Je sais mais... (silence) notre relation est si compliqué. On sait qu'on a besoin d'être ensemble mais il a sa haine contre ma mère-

M: Tu ne dois pas te laisser envahir par ces problèmes. Votre couple c'est une choses et vos différents familiaux et professionnels, c'est autre chose-

S: Je sais mais... ma mère a tué son père. Quoi qu'on fasse, il aura toujours envie de tuer ma mère et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de la renier.

M: C'est vrai... (silence) mais tu as surtout le droit d'être heureuse.

S: Ouais...

Comme elle l'avait présagé, le calme ne dura pas longtemps. Un hélicoptère survenu dont ne sais où surgit au même moment et une rafale de balles résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Sydney se releva et ne pu compter le nombre de victime de cet attentat visant sa propre personne. Evidemment, elle en était l'unique survivante.

**g b Ch 10 /b /g**

Sydney se réveilla en sursaut assise dans son lit, en sueur et complètement désorientée. Elle se recoucha en voyant la silhouette de Vaughn allongée tout près d'elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et ferma les yeux en sentant leurs doigts s'entrelacer. Une bouffée de sérénité l'envahie alors et elle se rendormit.

Depuis sa sortie de prison, elle faisait ce cauchemar. Au départ, elle avait repoussé Vaughn mais au fil du temps, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait plus besoin de lui que jamais.

Il avait su être patient et avait remarqué sa fébrilité depuis sa sortie de prison. Il avait attendu et un soir, il s'était décidé à aller la voir sachant que Fran et Will sortaient. Il lui apprit alors la vérité sur Nadia et au fil des heures, ils se rapprochèrent et parlèrent de leur couple. Elle finit par reconnaître que sans lui, elle se sentait vide et inutile. Ils reprirent alors leur relation et tout doucement, Vaughn revint dans sa vie jusqu'à s'installer à la maison. Au fur et à mesure, il la voyait reprendre vie. Son sourire n'était plus occasionnel mais quotidien, et il en était fier car maintenant il était sûr que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle souriait à nouveau.

Ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, ils avaient eu une longue discussion sur Lauren. Syd avait toujours du mal à accepter qu'il se soit marié avec elle mais elle avait décidé d'oublier cette partie de la vie de Vaughn.

Il la savait en proie à des cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Souvent, il la forçait à les lui raconter et généralement, elle finissait en larme car en finalité, elle perdait toujours quelqu'un qu'elle aimait dans ses cauchemars. Il l'observait, toujours blottit dans ses bras et tenant fermement sa main. Au tout début de son retour, elle avait fait des crises d'angoisses. Il n'avait trouvé qu'un moyen pour la calmer. Il la prenait dans ses bras et la berçait en attendant que ça passe. Mais cette période était finie. Aujourd'hui tout allait bien et elle avait fini par quitter l'agence. Elle était restée 2 mois sans travailler. Elle voulait profiter de cette vie qui lui avait été si longtemps refusé. Tout était si simple, elle vivait sans se soucier des terroristes qui frappaient à droite et à gauche. Vaughn, quand à lui travaillait toujours à l'agence. Toujours sur le terrain mais moins qu'avant. Généralement, il partait avec Weiss ou Nadia. Plus tard, Fran qui n'arrivait pas à garder ces serveurs demanda à Syd de l'aider et finalement, Syd continua de travailler et de seconder Fran au restau. Ce boulot ne la dérangeait pas et ça lui permettait de souvent voir Vaughn. Dès qu'il avait un moment, il la rejoignait au restau et Fran ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que si elle n'avait pas été là, ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Ce que Syd démentait à chaque fois et généralement ça se terminait en crise de rire.

Elles discutaient au bar quand 3 personnes s'assirent devant elles.

S: (souriant) Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

N: Quelque chose qui nous rendra malade et qui nous empêcheras d'aller au prochain briefing!

E: Exactement, un cocktail à nous rendre malade et qui nous éviteras Kendall!

Sydney guida son regard vers Vaughn qui lui souriait malicieusement.

V: Et moi, je prendrais... la serveuse.

Syd lui sourit et s'approcha doucement de lui par dessus le comptoir.

S: Je suis pas à vendre!

V: (souriant) Vraiment... pourtant c'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ce matin !

S: (rigolant) J'étais endormie! Tu m'as prit par surprise-

V: (souriant) Oui, c'est ça!

F: Alors les men in black, vous prenez quoi ?

N: Un jus d'orange pour moi. Faut que je me réveille-

E: (souriant) Faut dormir la nuit, ma belle!

N: ça, tu me le paieras!

E: (souriant) j'attends que ça!

F: Et toi, Michael ?

V: Toujours la serveuse!

Syd lui sourit en faisant le tour du comptoir avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Rapidement, il lui ouvrit ses bras où elle s'abandonna avant de longuement l'embrasser.

Ils discutèrent quelques heures puis tous repartirent à l'agence tandis que Syd restait avec Fran à discuter.

F: ça fait du bien de vous voir comme ça, tous les deux. (silence) t'as déjà rencontré sa famille ?

S: Non. Je sais que se mère est à Washington. Son père est mort de la main de ma mère... (silence) je sais qu'il a des cousins mais ça s'arrête là.

F: Il parle jamais de sa famille ?

S: Non. Je pense qu'il craint que la discussion dévie sur son père et ma mère.

F: Ouais, normal... (silence) T'as pas peur qu'un jour, il revienne pas ?

S: (silence) ... si... mais il m'a promit qu'il ne faisait que des missions secondaires. J'ai confiance même si j'ai peur pour lui-

F: En tout cas je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Vous le méritez.

Syd lui sourit et quelques heures plus tard, elle rentra chez elle. Elle était toujours surprise par le silence qui y régnait mais elle s'y sentait bien. Il lui avait promit qu'il rentrerait tôt. Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une soirée pour eux. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour les déranger. Quand c'était pas l'agence, c'était Eric, Will, Nadia ou Fran. Il ne devait rentrer que dans quelques heures, elle en profita alors pour prendre un bon bain chaud. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle s'assoupie dans celui ci et eut le bonheur d'être réveillée par son homme qui était rentré quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle entrait dans la chambre, seulement vêtu de son peignoir quand il la ceintura de ses bras avant de doucement remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules et de la masser. Elle s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras, rejetant sa tête en arrière qui trouva sa place dans le creux de son cou. Petit à petit, il la retourna dans ses bras et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Tout doucement, il la fit reculer jusqu'au lit où il la fit basculer avec lenteur. D'un regard malicieux, il défit le noeud peignoir tandis qu'elle se chargeait de sa chemise. Il se pencha alors et, écartant le tissu éponge, il se mit embrasser et caresser son corps. Ses caresses avaient toujours l'effet d'une brûlure au fer chaud sur le corps de Sydney. Elle lui retira rapidement son pantalon et restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser avant de laisser leurs désirs respectifs prendre le pas sur eux. Ils ondulaient sous ce même plaisir et dont ils aimaient repousser les limites. C'est secoués par ces spasmes de plaisirs qu'ils aimaient tant vivre qu'ils se murmurèrent un "je t'aime" à l'oreille. Les yeux rincés mais où on pouvait encore y lire leur désir, ils se laissèrent envahirent par la fatigue et s'endormirent enlacés après s'être embrassé une dernière fois.

Debout dans le salon, elle laissait son regard errer dans cette pièce centrale qu'elle aimait tant. Elle y vivait des moments intenses, que ça soit avec Vaughn qui la comblait de jour en jour ou que ça soit avec ses amis. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'agence, elle se sentait heureuse et détachée. Ne plus mettre sa vie en jeu tous les jours, ne plus sentir cette responsabilité sur ses épaules la rendait plus sereine. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la véranda et observa les vas et viens des vagues. Elle se rendit compte que cette vue l'apaisait mais ça n'était rien en comparaison à la présence apaisante de Vaughn à ses cotés. Elle ne réagit pas en entendant un bruit près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait que c'était lui. Lentement, elle le sentit poser une main sur sa hanche tandis que de l'autre il écartait ses cheveux pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

V: Ma puce... il est 4 heures du mat'. Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

S: J'arrivais plus à dormir...

V: (malicieusement) Je peux t'aider pour ça...

S: (souriant) Je reconnais bien ton coté boyscout, là!

Il enlaça tendrement sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule tandis qu'il la sentait légèrement ailleurs.

S: (murmurant) T'as déjà pensé, à quel parent on ferait ?

V: (murmurant) Je me suis toujours dit qu'on pouvait pas faire pire que ce qu'on a eut...

S: (murmurant) Vaughn... (silence) je suis enceinte...

**g b FIN /b /g**


End file.
